Bebot 2019
''Bebot 2019 ''is a segment that'' premiered on 5 August 2019 and concluded on 10 August 2019. It is the sixth edition of ''Eat Bulaga!'s iconic beauty pageant for local male celebrities dressed in drag while impersonating either an international or local female personality. The contestants flaunt their beauty, talent, and wit to compete for the crown and the pageant title. This 2019 edition ran for one week. It is part of the show's 40th anniversary resurgence of its "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" ''segments, such as ''Little Miss Philippines,'' Mr. Pogi, and ''Maid in the Philippines. ''The short-lived revival of these segments is meant to give the new generation of Filipinos an opportunity to get a taste of the show's several iconic competitions. These segments are done in "limited engagement" only. Kidney Spears (Buboy Villar) was crowned as grand winner of ''Bebot 2019. ''J. Low-Blood (Edgar Allan Guzman) was hailed as the first runner-up, while Shakira Brown (Clint Bondad) placed as second runner-up of the competition. Overview '''Contestant selection' Ten local male celebrities who are willing to dress in drag were invited to compete in the segment. Meanwhile, Blackylou Blanco (played by Wally Bayola) was no longer given the opportunity join the pageant after losing all of the previous editions. Instead, she was hired to co-host the segment. Daily rounds The daily rounds occurred from Monday 5 August to Friday, 9 August 2019. They were hosted by ''Bebot 2005'' contestants Blackylou Blanco (Wally Bayola) or Precious Paola Nicole Ballesteros (played by Paolo Ballesteros). There were a total of five daily rounds. Each daily round featured two new contestants who must compete against one another under witty names of the celebrities whom they were trying to impersonate. The contestants must first provide an impressive performance in the talent portion and then test their wit and intelligence in the interview portion. The regular panel of judges for the daily rounds may include Allan K, Luanne Dy, Pauleen Luna, Ruby Rodriguez, and Maine Mendoza. The criteria for judging were as follows: * Bebot Beauty - 40% * Bebot Talent - 40% * Bebot Brains - 20% The winner of the daily round received a cash prize and advanced to the grand finals. Grand finals The grand finals of Bebot 2019 was held on Saturday, 10 August 2019. It was hosted by Pia Guanio and Blackylou Blanco. The panel of judges included model Sam Pinto, actor Derrick Monasterio, Binibining Pilipinas International 2014 Bianca Guidotto, actress Lovi Poe, and Bebot 2005 ''grand winner Precious Paola Nicole Ballesteros. The criteria for judging were as follows: * Bebot Beauty - 40% * Bebot Talent - 40% * Bebot Brains - 20% The five grand finalists underwent a talent portion and a question-and-answer portion. The contestants may either provide the same exact talent or have a different performance for the talent portion. Their wit and intelligence were tested in the interview portion with the panel of judges providing a different question to each of the finalists. Kidney Spears was hailed as the grand winner of ''Mr. Pogi 2019,'' taking home ₱100,000. He then competed in the "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" grand showdown against the winners of other revived segments. First runner-up J. Low Blood was awarded ₱30,000. Meanwhile, second runner-up Shakira Brown took home ₱20,000. Results Chart '''Daily rounds' The daily rounds were held from Monday, 5 August to'' Friday, 9 August 2019. They were broadcast live on television. They were hosted by either Precious Paola Nicole Ballesteros or Blackylou Blanco. '''Grand finals' The grand finals was held on Saturday, 10 August 2019 at APT Studios. The show was broadcast live on television. It was hosted by Pia Guanio and Blackylou Blanco. Full List of Candidates A total of 10 contestants competed in the 2019 edition of Bebot. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:LGBT Beauty Pageants Category:Segments for the LGBT Community Category:Beauty Pageants Category:2010s Segments Category:2019 Segments Category:Editions of Bebot Category:Bebot Category:Quality Articles Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Segments for Celebrities